Another Cinderella Story (Or So You Think)
by thatfanficweeb
Summary: What if Derek was a horrific wolf? Scott a sparkly pink fairy? Lydia, Liam, and Isaac were a group of fashion fairies? Peter a bystander? And Stiles was a young prince hosting a ball to find love?


Once upon a time, there lived a magical fairy named Scott who lives in the magical forest of dreams. This magical fairy liked a hideous wolf named Derek. Derek is a magical wolf that can speak English (as well as French). One day, Scott decided to talk to the horrifyingly, unsightly wolf Derek.

"Hello there," he says.

"Who da hell are you?" The grumpy wolf says.

"I am the fairy godmother, and I have come to grant beauty"

"You calling me ugly?" the wolf demands.

"Well..."

"EXCUSE ME" Derek exclaimed angrily.

"I could, uh, make you better looking..?" Scott replies.

"How...?" Derek wonders.

"Well... Let me call my fabulous fashion crew." Scott says as he picks up his pink, sparkly iPhone and begins to dial the number

"What the hell is that?" The wolf questions. Scott puts up a finger to silence him, as the phone begins ringing.

"Hello Lydia, get the crew together. We've got a damsel in distress, girl." Scott says as girly as possible.

"Yeah girl, we will be there in less than five" Derek could hear with his magical fluffy ears.

Scott turns to Derek, while putting his pink sparkly iPhone in the pocket of his tutu, and says " honey, they'll be right here."

"Who?" Derek asks.

"THE FASHION CREW OF COURSE. God, don't you listen?" Scott asks.

"What the hell did I get myself into?" And just those words fall out of his furry mouth, the fashion crew arrives in a magical purple limousine.

"This is so much worse than you said on the phone, Scotty." The red head named Lydia claims, stepping out of the vehicle.

"Well soooorry, what was is supposed to do Lydia, he was sitting right there, I couldn't insult him to his face," Scott explains.

"HEY WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Derek shouts. Lydia rolls her eyes at him.

"So what do you want us to do?" she questions.

"Make him pretty for the ball," Scott replies.

"As a wolf?" questions Liam.

"That won't do," says the boy with the scarf, whose name is Isaac.

"OHHHHHHHHHH CAN I PET YOU!?" Liam questions excitedly looking at the fluffy black fur.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, how about ummmmmm, NO!" Derek shouts.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BUT YOU SO FLUFFY AND CUTE!" Liam whines.

"LIAM, stop it, he has to be ready for da ball." Isaac says.

"But first he needs to be a fabulous human." Scott says, casting a magical spell with his sparkly pink wand, turning the ugly wolf into a less ugly human, but still pretty bad.

"But but... Where's my tail?" Derek runs around in confusion, looking for his black fluffy tail.

"Humans don't have tails, you stupid wolf," Isaac states rudely. Derek sticks his tongue out, at the rude fairy.

"We're running out of time," Lydia complains, "Liam you're in charge of hair. Isaac get on makeup. Scott find transportation, and I'll pick out a wonderful outfit." Everyone moves to their tasks rather quite quickly, with non-consentful Derek. Liam combs out Derek's black locks before straightening them. Isaac applies layers of fabulous makeup. Lydia picks out a gorgeous sparkly light blue ballroom dress, that must have cost a fortune (not really tho, because they are magical fairies :P ). Scott had turned a ugly rainbow mushroom into a sparkly crappy blue jeep, that has issues.

"Umm... Excuse me... I'm a guy... I no need to wear blue sparkly dress," Derek states, as Lydia tugs the dress over his head. Derek wants to die. After painful moments of getting hair pulled back, makeup thrown on, and being shoved into a dress, Derek is presented with a giant pink sparkly mirror.

"So what do you think?" Scott asks.

"I'm going to rip your throats out with my teeth," Derek threatens.

"Ummmmm hey guys, shouldn't he be wearing a tux?" Isaac asks confused.

"Apparently you don't understand fashion... You don't wear scarfs...in da summer... You idiot," Liam retorts.

"Why you little..." Isaac says jumping on Liam, and they proceed to fight in a yaoi fashion.

"Please... Just ignore them, they are always like this, but on the other hand, I think you look absolutely fabulous," Lydia states.

"Can I please just wear a tux, I would be much more comfortable? Please," Derek begs.

"Ugh... Fine" Lydia growls, irritably. With a wave of her magical glittery black wand Derek's dress becomes a sparkly blue tux, and all other feminine stuff disappears as well, so he looks slight normal to his "gender roll." All da fairies... and Derek, cram into the small compact sparkly blue jeep. They left extra early, because they knew the jeep would break down at least twice on the fifteen minute journey, but it ended breaking down at least five, making the journey two hours long. Once they arrived, Scott warned Derek he had until midnight to find love, and shoved him out of the jeep. The jeep began to speed off, breaking down two feet away. Derek growls, but heads inside to the castle. He was already late... as usual (but the hero is always late so it is ok).

So as Derek enters da castle, hoards of people are blocking his way (it feels like a high school dance). He manages to gets to the abandoned corner of despair. Until...he spotted...a pair of gorgeous brown eyes. They were the eyes of prince Stiles, of Beacon Hills. Prince Stiles was on the floor because he is not capable of dancing with the other girls. Derek runs over to da prince, and helps him up.

"Hey... Are you ok...?" Derek questioned.

"Yea I think so... I'm not dead yet so yeah that helps," Prince Stiles says sarcastically. "What is your name sir."

"I... I'm Derek," Derek says shyly blushing deeply.

"Well Derek... I think that you need a drink," Stiles says, pulling out red solo cup, and holding it in front of him.

"Ummm... Sorry I don't drink beer..." Derek says kindly.

"Well... You're in luck, seeing as my dad is here, he would flip out, so it is only root beer," Stiles explains.

"I am fine thanks anyway," Derek says, as Stiles throws the red solo cup at Peter (who was just walking by).

"Sooooooo... do you want to dance?" Stiles says right as a slow song comes on.

"Ummm... Sure why not," Derek says unsure what will happen. Stiles grabs Derek's hand and drags him onto the dance floor. He places Derek's hands on his waist, and wraps his arms around Derek's neck.

"So what do we do, exactly?" Derek asks.

"Have you never slow danced?" Stiles questions. Derek shakes his head. "It's simple really, just um, you know, sway."

"Sway?" Derek says.

"Shut up," Stiles replies. As the music continues on, Stiles lays his head upon Derek's shoulder.

"Um...Stiles?" The boys fly back at least ten feet away from each other.

"Oh, uh, hey dad," Stiles greets, blushing madly. King Stilinski gently takes his son's shoulder and pulls him aside.

"Uh, what are you doing?" he asks.

"Dad, I think we need to have a conversation."

"Uh Stiles, you not gay." The King states.

"How do you know I'm not," Stiles questions.

"Not dressed like that," as the King says that, the clock ticks midnight, and Derek's tux turned back into the fabulous sparkly blue dress that it was with all the make up.

"Ummmmm... Ahhhhhh... I am just going to walk away now... Ummmmmmm have fun... I guess...what the hell is going on here?" The King questions, while walking away. Stiles just starts laughing, and turns back to Derek, who was very confused, because he was wearing a dress.

"Well... Ummmmmmm... This is really... Ummmmm... Awkward..." Stiles says after staring at the dress for about ten minutes.

"Ya think," Derek says back.

"But it's cool, I guess. One of us had to be a little more feminine," Stiles replies sarcastically.

"I'm going to kill you," Derek growls.

"But I'm a prince," Stiles reminds him. Just then a beautiful girl dressed head to toe in sparkly pink walks up.

"Can I have this dance?" she asks the prince.

"Oh hey Malia, that's the first time you've ever been polite," Stiles replies. The girl violently grabs his hand and drags him away from Derek. Derek stands there confused for a moment. He then decides to follow the prince. The crowd is too big, though. Prince Stiles is no where to be seen. As Derek pushes past people, he loses a shoe. Shoeless, he decides to leave the ball. As he walks home all of the magic the fairies used to make him fabulous begins to slowly wear off, and he transforms back into a black fluffy wolf. A few days past, and Stiles had sent search parties out into different towns to look for Derek because Stiles had found Derek's shoe and wanted to meet this man again.

Upset that the mission of finding this man soon became considered impossible, Stiles finds himself in the magical forest of dreams. He sits upon a log, and cries. Derek (in his wolf form) hears these cries, and decides to go check it out. Derek finds Stiles on the log. Stiles hears a stick crumbled near him and looks up to see the black wolf.

"Pretty pathetic aren't I?" Stiles says to the wolf, not expecting a reply. He wipes the tears from his face.

"Yeah, you are," the wolf says back.

"Holy shit a fluffy black wolf is talking to me," Stiles says as he is freaking out.

"Well... Why wouldn't I be talking?" Da wolf questions.

"Oh, I don't know... Maybe because you are a wolf!" Stiles says in a sarcastic voice.

"In da magical forest of dreams," da wolf says back. As the wolf talks, the pink sparkly, magical fairy, Scott appears.

"Oh... Hey Scott... Wassup," Stiles waves, at the pink sparkly magical fairy.

"Hey Stiles, I seen you've met my godchild," Scott replies gesturing towards the wolf. The wolf's ears perked up at "Stiles."

"Godchild, no way, I didn't know you had one. What's his name?" Stiles asks.

"Derek," Scott answers.

"That name sounds familiar," Stiles says.

"Like the Derek at your ball, the other night," Scott states.

"I had a ball?" Stiles asks.

"Yeah, literally like two nights ago, and you danced with a guy named Derek," Scott tells him.

"Is he always stupid and forgetful?" the wolf asks.

"Now that you mention it, I met a guy who had a sour attitude just like this wolf," Stiles says.

"Yes, that person is that wolf," Scott says as he pulls out his sparkly pink wand and pointed it at Derek and turns him into a human. Derek was wearing a blue sparkly tux with one shoe missing.

"Hey... You really are the guy from the other night at the ball," Stiles says.

"yeah... You idiot," Derek says sarcastically. Scott pulls out his sparkly pink wand and made a pink sparkly box appear in Stiles's hand. Stiles looks confused for a second, but then it hits him... In da face. Scott pulls out his pink sparkly iPhone ready to take pictures as Stiles gets down on knee begins to say, "Derek, will you marry me?"

Derek jolts awake in his bed at the loft.

"What... The hell... Was that?!" Derek exclaims.

"What the hell was what?" Stiles mutters almost sounding drunk. The smaller boy rolls over so he is facing the larger man.

"It was just some messed up dream," Derek states, snuggling back into bed. Stiles cuddles into the bigger man's frame.

"Wanna talk about it?" Stiles asks.

"No, I just want to get back to sleep," Derek mutters, snuggling into Stiles.

"Okay, goodnight then," Stiles says drifting back to sleep.

"Goodnight," Derek replies.


End file.
